Time Of Dying
by iceblink96
Summary: A series of oneshots about a cat's point of view of their deaths. Rated T for violence.
1. Swiftpaw

SWIFTPAW

I've always wanted to become a great, respected warrior. I wanted to sleep in the warrior den and catch my own food. I wanted my mentor to be proud of me.

I wanted to lead patrols, and keep my silent vigil guarding my Clan at night. Heck, I even let my imagination run and pictured myself leading ThunderClan as Swiftstar.

But to have a life as good as that, I had to prove myself to Bluestar and become a warrior. For some reason, my warrior ceremony was being delayed… for a long time.

Cloudpaw had his warrior ceremony before us, and became Cloudtail. Just thinking about that unjust had made my fur bristle. Does Bluestar not think we're good enough? I'd been training many moons longer then Cloudtail, and yet he gets his warrior ceremony first? And wasn't just me… Brightpaw and Thornpaw had been training longer, too! And besides, Cloudtail got to skip a moon of training because he'd been captured by Twolegs.

After Cloudtail's ceremony, all us apprentices had a mini Gathering in the den. I explained to them that the whole thing was unfair. I tried to get them to understand that it wasn't right for Cloudtail to become a warrior while we were working longer and just as hard.

I said that we should do something brave and heroic, so Bluestar will stop treating us like kits and start taking us more seriously. At that moment, the biggest trouble was the mysterious enemy that was taking prey from the forest. I had noticed that most of the dead prey was found at Snakerocks, and suggested that we should find a trail there.

In the end, only Brightpaw had supported me. I was glad for the company. While Cloudtail sat vigil, we snuck through some ferns behind the elders' den.

I ran along determinedly, and as we neared Snakerocks I could feel the atmosphere change into something menacing. Brightpaw began to slow uncertainly, and I admit-- I had doubts, too. But I kept on running, because warriors are supposed to be brave.

"Swiftpaw! Be careful!" Brightpaw hissed behind me.

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly, and looked back at her. "Don't worry!" I called encouragingly, "There's nothing here!"

No sooner were the words out of my mouth, I heard a rustle to my right, and something clamped down hard on my throat, and dragged me upwards. I let out a caterwaul of surprise and fear, and began wrenching myself around in a vain attempt to escape.

It was the jaws of something big, I realized. I could feel its hot breath dampen my neck fur, and I felt like I was suffocating. It's teeth- hard as bones and sharp as thorns- kept a firm grip on me no matter how hard I scratched.

Then I began to shake back and forth. I could feel the rumbling of excited growls vibrating my body, making my head rattle. The only thing I could see was the blur of Snakerocks around me. _Is Brightpaw okay? _The question popped in my mind again and again.

Just when I thought it would never end, the attacker hurled me aside like old moss. I smacked against the ground, and momentarily lost my breath. Part of me wanted to stay on the ground, but I knew I couldn't do that.

Once I gathered myself, I stood up shakily and felt blood drain out of my body. To add to that, my neck had cramps like you wouldn't believe! To my relief, Brightpaw pelted over to me. She looked unharmed.

I turned around to see my enemy. Once my eyes laid on the beast, I was positive it was a warrior of TigerClan. Then I took a closer look. From the saliva that streamed down it's jaws and the sleek look of it's pelt, I could see it was a dog. Not just any dog though! Forget the scrawny excuses for mutts that the Twolegs carry around, this was a _monster_ dog.

Brightpaw crouched down beside me as the dog charged, and when it was no more than a mouse-length away, she sliced it's face with her claws. The dog howled in pain, and I began to feel good. We could fight this thing off!

My moment of relief was drowned as five more monster dogs crept into the clearing. They made a single file line, and glared at us harshly. My blood turned turn to solid ice, and began working its way painfully through me. "Pack, pack! Kill, kill!" they all roared. When I heard that, some part of me realized that they would be getting what they wanted.

Brightpaw whimpered in terror next to me, but when they hurled themselves forward, she was ready for battle.

In the flurry of the world around me, I could feel my claws dig in the thin but hard pelts of dogs; their fangs slicing into me in return. I could smell their rotten stench around me, rubbing in my fur. I could taste their reeking blood as I bit into them. I could hear their harsh, blaring bark that seemed to blast out my eardrums. But all I saw was red.

After what seemed like a lifetime of battle, pain, and torture, I saw an opening from in-between a dog's legs, and dashed through them. I headed for a tree and successfully clung to it. Was StarClan on my side?

As I began to squirm my way up though, a massive paw swatted me off. It felt like all the hope I'd ever had in my life was being cruelly squashed in front of me. A giant dog pinned me down to the ground, and I wondered if it was really the will of StarClan to have a cat die this way.

I glanced to the left and saw Brightpaw, but the condition she was in made my stomach churn. A dog was holding her by her scruff while she hissed and clawed the air. The beast threw her on the ground, and fastened his teeth on her head, then yanked backwards. Half her face ripped off before my eyes, and I could do nothing but flinch helplessly.

When I heard Brightpaw scream in agony, it felt like the whole world came crashing down on me. The sound alone made my heart break ten times over with guilt. Because of me, this innocent cat was being torn apart alive. It's my fault she's in pain. Despite all the hurt and suffering I had just went through, I could tell you easily that seeing Brightpaw being ripped open in front of me was the worse thing that ever happened to me. The guilt... it hurt so much.

I looked back up at the dog, suddenly remembering my position. It just glared at me for a heartbeat, it's eyes cold and it's jaws quavering. It growled out a deafening bark and it's teeth flashed in my direction. Then my vision was clouded by blood.

When I opened my eyes, the clearing was empty. Fur and blood… everywhere. I spotted Brightpaw not far away, limp on the ground, wounds and all.

Fresh guilt washed over me. How could this happen? I looked up at the black sky. Suddenly a single star glimmered brightly, then seemed to sink down to the earth. I jumped back in surprise as it gradually turned into a cat.

The cat stood before me gracefully, stars glimmering in it's fur. It was a lean tabby tom. The looks of the cat was so familiar, yet so different.

"Runningwind?" I whimpered, feeling my body freeze in place.

"Yes. Come on, Swiftpaw. It's time to go to StarClan," he murmured gently, looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"No," I declined, a lump growing in my throat.

Runningwind gestured for me to look back. I turned around and saw _myself_ lying on the ground. I began to wail like a kit as I saw the gashes in my body, the frozen snarl on my face. I backed away, uncertain whether to run or not.

"I'm so sorry, Swiftpaw. No cat should ever have to live through what you just experienced. StarClan honors your bravery and strength," Runningwind meowed.

"What about Brightpaw?" I whined as I padded over to join him.

"Brightpaw will not be joining StarClan right now. She still has a long life ahead of her," came the reply.

That began to cheer me up. At least I'm the one who died. This was all my fault; it should never have happened. If I could have just been patient and smarter, like Thornpaw, maybe this _would_ have never happened.

I watched over Brightpaw in Cinderpelt's den while she was recovering. When she received the name Lostface, I could feel her misery and anguish weigh down on my heart even in StarClan. And when she looked at herself for the first time in the puddle, I mourned with her.

Only when she became Brightheart did I feel her gain her spirit back. I had Cloudtail to thank for that; he revived her. If it had not been for him, I would still be gazing down at a broken cat. Thanks, Cloudtail.

And Brightheart… I'm so sorry. If you could ever forgive me… It would surely ease this pain.

But until then, I'll be waiting for you in StarClan.


	2. Stonefur

**Alrighty. Sorry this took so long to get up! Updates should be going faster because it's summer now. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors in any way, shape, form, banana, yaddayadda. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

STONEFUR

Darkness.

The Shadow- no, TigerClan cats were holding us hostage in a dark, cramped hole. Why? Apparently, we are useless. We're mistakes. We're half-Clans.

Oh, who's "we"? Me, my sister, Mistyfoot, and our apprentices, Stormpaw and Featherpaw. Poor scraps, having to go through all that.

How long had it been since I'd eaten? Since I'd seen daylight? Since I'd breathed fresh air?

Surely they couldn't keep us in there forever. Surely.

I never knew that the day when I'd finally see light would be my last.

With a twitch of my ears, I could hear muffled yowls from outside. I'd only seen it once, but my guess was that the Sha- TigerClan cats were gathered on that hill of bones.

I strained my ears forward. I could hear Tigerstar's voice. "…trial to begin. Fetch the prisoners!" His voice was a caterwaul.

My muscles locked in place; the only movement in my body was my thundering heart.

I could barely hear the rustle of reeds at the tunnel entrance through the roaring in my ears. I cast a rapid glance at the apprentices, and my sister.

Stormpaw and Featherpaw, crouched low and pressed up against each other, gave no sign that they heard.

Mistyfoot's whiskers drooped with exhaustion. "No…" she croaked. She tried to sit up, but I laid my tail over her flank.

"Be still," I muttered to her urgently.

Jaggedtooth arrived in the dark clearing, squinting his eyes to get used to the darkness. Once he adjusted, he leered down at Mistyfoot, lying on her side.

"Get up, foxdung. You aren't dead… yet," he barked at her. When she didn't move, he jabbed her with an unsheathed paw. "Move!"

"Don't touch her, crowfood eater!" I snarled. Jumping up, I rushed over to tackle him. Jaggedtooth heavily landed on one side. I wasn't going to let him take us.

He let out a frustrated hiss, and in a blur, I felt hooked claws snag my left ear. It was then I realized Jaggedtooth hadn't come alone. Darkstripe and another ShadowClan warrior were with him.

I muttered a wry curse at my misfortune.

"You'll get yours, half-Clan." Jaggedtooth hunched his shoulders, then banged his hard head against my neck.

Momentarily winded, my body sagged to the gavel. Then I felt his teeth enclose on my scruff violently.

"Follow." Darkstripe flicked his tail at the apprentices, intentionally smacking Stormpaw on the cheek in the process.

"What about that one?" The ShadowClan cat questioned, gesturing to my sister.

"Leave her. If we're lucky she'll be crowfood by sunrise," grunted Jaggedtooth.

I must have passed out for a few heartbeats, because when I came to, Jaggedtooth dropped me in a circle of TigerClan cats.

The light stunned my waking eyes, and I screwed them shut for a heartbeat.

TigerClan cats were swarmed around the Bonehill; some were gazing up at Tigerstar, and some turned to grimace at me.

Tigerstar's commanding voice summoned the attention of all the cats. "Cats of TigerClan, you all know the hardships that we have to face. The cold of leaf-bare threatens us. Twolegs threaten us. The other two Clans in the forest, who have not yet realized the wisdom of joining with TigerClan, are a threat to us."

_Please! _I hissed to myself. _They're hardly going to do that if they see what a terrible thing you're doing._

I droned out the rest of Tigerstar's useless jabber until he started speaking about me and the apprentices.

"…The kits of such a union, like the ones you see in front of you now, can never be trusted."

Suddenly, Blackfoot raised his muzzle to the air and cried out, "Filth! Filth!"

Darkstripe joined in loudly, and soon the whole clearing was echoing with the word.

Featherpaw squeaked in terror behind me, and Stormpaw shrank closer to her. I slunk backwards until I stood directly in front of them, shielding them from the malicious eyes and harsh words of the TigerClan cats.

I glowered at all the ShadowClan and RiverClan cats, unforgivable fury pulsing through my veins. ShadowClan… I've always hated them. But RiverClan… the Clan where I grew up, all the friends I've made… all the cats I've respected and the cats who respected me… They were all calling me worthless. Useless. _Filth._

Right then… I'm not sure which Clan I hated more.

Tigerstar waited proudly while the yowling died down. "Half-Clan cats have been tolerated until now, but the time for tolerance has passed. There is no place in TigerClan for warriors who owe allegiance to two Clans. How can we trust them not to betray our secrets, or even turn on us and kill us?" The dark tabby demanded.

I may be half-Clan, but I'm no cold-blooded cat like you, Tigerstar.

He took a deep breath and continued. "Can we expect StarClan to fight on our side if we allow those who are not pure in heart and blood to walk freely among us?"

_StarClan would never fight on your side, half-Clans included or not! _I wanted to screech at him, but carefully held my tongue.

"No!" Darkstripe yowled, obviously trying hard to please Tigerstar.

"No, my friends," the TigerClan leader agreed. "We must get rid of the abominations in our midst! Then our Clan will be clean again and we can be sure of the favor of StarClan."

_What?!_

I leapt to my paws so fast, that I staggered a bit. I faced Tigerstar and growled out, "No cat has ever questioned my loyalty! Come down here and tell me to my face that I'm a traitor!" My claws spiked out, and dug into the ground. I imagined them excavating Tigerstar's insides instead of the gravel I was standing on.

The dark tabby's amber eyes glittered, wrathful. He stayed silent, as if daring me to speak another word. Oh, I dared.

"Mistyfoot and I never even knew that Bluestar was our mother until a couple of moons ago," I pressed. "We have been loyal RiverClan warriors all our lives. Let any cat who thinks different come out here and prove it!"

I glared around the crowd again. The ShadowClan warriors stared back with distaste. The RiverClan warriors, however, avoided my gaze. The only one brave enough to meet my eyes was Loudbelly. His ears went flat, and he secretly mouthed a "sorry".

Tigerstar hissed and looked toward Leopardstar, "You showed poor judgment when you chose this cat as your deputy. RiverClan is choked by the weeds of treachery, and we must root them out." He stood taller.

Leopardstar's only reply was the bow of her head. A small growl rumbled in my throat. I felt Stormpaw nudge my hind leg, pleading me to be careful.

Tigerstar faced me. "Stonefur, I will give you a chance to show your loyalty to TigerClan. Kill these two half-Clan apprentices."

My heart lurched forward. What a sick minded cat!

In the eerie silence, I heard a familiar gasp. Was that Graystripe? Twitching my ears, I dismissed the thought.

Tigerstar stared at me, the very faintest hint of amusement in his eyes. I felt my lip curl. Who is he to order me?

I whipped around to face Leopardstar. "I take orders from _you_," I reminded pointedly. "You must know this is wrong. What do you want me to do?"

My leader looked to the side, uncertainty dulling her eyes. "These…" she managed at last, "…are difficult times. As we fight for survival we must be able to count on every one of our Clan mates. There is no room for divided loyalties. Do as Tigerstar tells you."

I leered at Leopardstar angrily, my last hope shattered. I bared my teeth slightly, letting her know how much she betrayed me.

I already knew my decision from the start, but I faced the apprentices anyway.

Featherpaw squeaked, looking more frightened then a caught piece of prey. Stormpaw licked her cheek. "We'll fight him. I won't let him kill us."

Despite the position I was in, my heart swelled with admiration for my apprentice. I gave him a slight nod, showing him that I approved.

I turned to face Tigerstar. "You'll have to kill me first, Tigerstar!" I spat my hatred into his name.

"Very well, kill him," he ordered at Darkstripe.

With bright eyes, the striped tabby sprang at me. My instincts kicked in and I rolled on my back, claws raised in the air. Darkstripe landed heavily on my stomach, but not before I slashed him.

After wrestling on the ground for a while, I reached up and gripped his neck with my fangs. He clearly saw it coming, and pushed on my shoulders, derailing my attempt.

We sprang apart and faced each other. Blood crawled down my foreleg. I kicked it in the air and droplets of scarlet blood rained on the ground.

"Get a move on, Darkstripe!" Blackfoot taunted. "You're fighting like a kittypet."

I smirked as Darkstripe hissed loudly. He launched himself for a very predictable attack, and I easily dodged to the side and clawed the idiot as he glided past.

I stumbled a bit, and as I regained myself, so did Darkstripe.

I took an attack and barreled into the gray tabby. My neck extended to his scruff, and I bit down viciously. My heart raced with the excitement of the battle. I could win.

"Finish it," said a voice behind me.

Before I could process another thought, teeth enclosed on my shoulder and dragged me off the flailing tabby.

Darkstripe flung off his paws and raced over to help Blackfoot hold me down. I could feel the ShadowClan deputy claw my throat.

I cried out in pain, feeling the blood spill out greedily. My whole mind buzzed. My legs slowly succumbed to numbness. My breathing became shallower, as if some unseen force were crushing my lungs.

My eyes rolled towards the two apprentices, who were staring at me in horror. My eyes traveled to the left and rested on the prison hole. Mistyfoot…

Yowls and screeches of triumph from the TigerClan cats rang through my ears. But even that faded as my mind plummeted into an endless and black oblivion.

I opened my eyes slowly, expecting to feel stiffness, soreness, anything. But the feeling never came. Instead, I felt restored, and lively; like I had just slept in a feathered nest for a moon.

I raised my head. The bone hill and the clearing was empty. Visions of cats spitting out the word "filth" flashed in my mind.

Sighing, I pushed myself to my paws. Suddenly, my eyes connected with an unmoving gray shape. It was me...

My eyes hardened, and my shoulders hunched as I sat next to my body, mourning my own death.

A light tickle on my shoulder told me I wasn't alone. A blue-gray, starry cat beside me gazed down at my broken body.

"This is my fault. You shouldn't have joined us so soon," she murmured.

"Bluestar…" I breathed. "That isn't true. Despite what happened, I'm not ashamed to be half-Clan."

It was then I realized there was another cat on my other side. Her dark gray fur was ruffled in grief. "And Graypool," I added to her, "You raised me well."

She turned to gaze at me, and swept her tail over my flank. "We couldn't be more proud of you, Stonefur."

"But what happened to Mistyfoot, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw?" I couldn't help asking.

Bluestar looked to the ThunderClan border. "They escaped."

I breathed I long sigh of relief. "Thank StarClan," I meowed.

"No, thank Firestar. And Graystripe, and Ravenpaw," Bluestar corrected. "They did the rescuing."

I blinked. I wasn't sure who Ravenpaw was, but Graystripe and Firestar… So! I _did_ hear Graystripe's voice back then!

"Come, it's time to join StarClan," Graypool announced. I watched in amazement as frost emanated from my paws and stars glittered in my fur.

Taking one last look around the clearing, and at my body, I followed the two cats I'm proud to call my mothers up a star-lit path to StarClan with my head held high.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review! It only takes up like... 7 seconds of your life. **

**Thank ya for reading! :)**


	3. Ashfur

**Okay, I finally updated. Yes, this time its about Ashfur. I did this chapter on him because I kind of respect his character, and I'm one of the few that don't think he's a bad cat.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors!**

* * *

ASHFUR

The reason you hear secrets is so you can tell them.

And I've never had a better secret to tell. Squirrelflight… my revenge starts here. I'll make you bleed from the inside-out.

But you'll never know how much it _hurts_, Squirrelflight. The blood my heart spills out. It bleeds every day. I'm surprised it still has more blood to bleed.I've gotten sort of used to it; the pain. It's like it's become a special part of me now. I don't mind it as much.

The whole clan thinks you're perfect, but I really know what you are. You're a _liar_.

I'm going to expose that, though. And then you'll no longer be perfect. You'll lose everything. Just like me.

I can feel a smirk stroll across my muzzle. You think you can stop me. But you can't. Not you, or Lionblaze, or Jayfeather, or Hollyleaf.

What does is matter to me if a liar and a couple of orphan kits get run out of ThunderClan? If anything, it'll make the clan better.

Are you up for it, Squirrelflight? Because I have nothing to lose.

And you have everything.

~O~X~O~

I had decided to get some fresh air before the gathering. To sort my plan out. To get things straight.

What'll I do? I would go to the gathering, and right before Firestar speaks, I'll call out. The warriors will surely be surprised when this happens. That's good. I'll need all the attention I can get. The more warriors that know the truth about Squirrelflight, the better. The more _hated_ she is, the better. I want her to feel like everyone and everything is against her. That's how I felt, anyway…

I began to form an imaginary scene in my mind of what would happen. After all the cats have found out her secret, a look of horror will overcome her. She'll back away, from all the malicious glares the cats shoot at her, and cower in the shadows.

Brambleclaw, her faithful mate, will explode in anger, knowing that the kits he fathered are not his at all. He'll know that she lied to him. I couldn't help the faint smile that crawled across my face. _Oh, Brambleclaw, you'll finally come to your senses…_

What would her sister, Leafpool, think? It's apparent that they are very close. Some cats had even told me they shared a special bond. Would she be disgusted at Squirrelflight, for lying? Maybe they would never talk again.

And who could forget Firestar, and Sandstorm, her loving parents? They would probably be furious at Squirrelflight for embarrassing, and weakening the clan with her secret. They might even exile her from the clan. "Take on orphan kits? Why would she do that?" I pictured them growling.

Speaking of the three orphans, what would they do? I know exactly. They would certainly be the center of attention, cats sneering, and judging, and gossiping, while they stand pressed together; alone. They would never be treated the same after this. They would never be Lionblaze, the brave and strong, or Hollyleaf, the smart and respected, or Jayfeather, the blind and talented. They would be the filth of the clan- they would not belong. Ever.

And what would happen to me? I couldn't possibly get away unscathed. I would be the dark teller of Squirrelflight's secret. Firestar might even blame the whole thing on me, and I could be exiled too… but why should I care? I don't want to live in a clan where Squirrelflight puppets everything.

I mean, her father is the leader, her mate is the deputy, and her sister is the medicine cat. And she is known and respected by all of ThunderClan's warriors. Her word can easily influence them all.

It was then I realized- this could all blow up in my face. Everything could go completely wrong.

_No_. It would all go my way. I've waited for a chance like that for a long time. It would all go my way.

The scent of mouse swarmed my nose, and I dissolved from my thoughts. I realized that while I was thinking, I had unconsciously drifted over to the WindClan border stream. I shook my head slightly, telling myself to pay more attention, then drank in the scent of the mouse. It was to my right, so I turned my head slowly to try and locate it.

There it was! It was sniffing around the grass, and didn't even notice me. I was surprised, I probably could have walked right into it by mistake just a moment before while I dazed.

A twig or so snapped behind me, and the mouse jutted off quicker than the wind.

I swiftly twisted my neck around and stared off into the underbrush. What was just behind me?

The atmosphere changed into an eerily silent break in the day. Nothing moved. It was like the world was holding its breath.

"Come on out, Squirrelflight. I know you're there," I couldn't help but call out. It struck me as something she would do; follow me all the way out there and try to talk me out of my plans. But I had every intention of keeping them.

I turned back around and perked my ears. The world seemed lively again, so I forced my hackles down. _Don't be paranoid_, I instructed myself. _Nothing is there. Focus._

Squirrelflight wouldn't derail this attempt, too. It would go my way.

And I found that I was excited at this. Mostly because: for as long as I lived, nothing went my way. It was never about me.

Oh! A vole! I stalked forward carefully. It was close so the water's edge, so dangerously close. The stream laced far below, the water frothy and rough. I crept closer and closer.

Then everything seemed to happen so fast, yet so slow.

I heard claws scraping against a rock. A cat latched itself on top of my body, gripping my shoulders. _It's Squirrelflight_, I decided, as I bucked. Then a familiar scent washed over me like a deadly poison, and an explosion went off in my mind as I realized my mistake.

It's Hollyleaf.

I tried to claw at her, but I was caught at an awkward angle. She reached forward and I could feel the sharp pain of her fangs in my throat.

I failed. Again. It will never be about me now. Nothing will ever go my way now.

"_But I caught something," Cloudkit protested, his white fur powdery with snow. He caught a small piece of prey, and proudly went to put it in the fresh kill pile. I watched him leave as mother began to scold us, and noticed Bluestar's gaze was full of respect for the white kit._

I could feel the blood drain from my wound.

"_Cloudpaw, you're becoming a warrior! I'm so proud of you!" Brindleface squealed, covering Cloudpaw in licks. She watched proudly as he received his name, never once drawing her attention to me. _

Her teeth removed from my neck, licking off some of the blood in the process.

"_Mother… No…" I whispered, nuzzling Brindleface's body. My heart turned cold. She won't be there for my warrior ceremony…_

My mind worked slowly, and my flailing grew weaker.

"_You two did well," my mentor, Dustpelt, praised after we came back from the dog pack chase. His words felt empty to me. The only affection he had was for my sister, Fernpaw._

She leaped off me swiftly, and my body lurched over the side of the cliff.

"_I'm sorry, Ashpaw, Fernpaw… You're father, Whitestorm, died in the BloodClan battle," Firestar said quietly. Fernpaw whimpered and leaned her head onto Dustpelt's chest. I walked away sullenly. I don't have anybody to lean on…_

I dropped down into the stream, sending painful waves crashing over me.

"_I'm sorry Ashfur, but I belong with Brambleclaw. I feel like StarClan has destined us to be together…" I watched with a heavy heart as the pair left together. I will have my revenge…_

I tried to stay conscious, but the blood still poured out.

_My apprentice pestered me about training, but I declined. "I'll take him out for a patrol," Brambleclaw offered. Birchpaw looked up at him, eyes glittering with joy. I glared ruefully._

My body slowly drifted downstream.

"_Brambleclaw, you saved him. Thank you," Squirrelflight meowed, nuzzling her father. Hawkfrost's body laid not far away, his blood turning the water red. I watched on from the shadows._

_So your life truly does flash before your eyes_, I thought, and soon my eyes were forced shut.

And now, my blood will make the water red, too.

~O~X~O~

I awakened, surprised to be breathing again. After hobbling stiffly out of the stream, I stopped to gather my thoughts. Hollyleaf… what had she done? She attacked me from behind, and chewed my neck open! I fell… into the stream… and the water… it…

That must mean…

I turned over to see my body still floating in the current, wedged between two rocks. The water was a pale red.

"No!" I screamed. "No, no!"

The paw steps I heard then, made me bolt behind a rock in WindClan territory. When I peeked out from behind it, a group of ThunderClan cats- probably the ones to go to the gathering- were swarmed atop a lower level of the cliff I fell off of.

"It's Ashfur…" One of them choked out.

Shocked gasps echoed throughout the group. I'm not sure what set it off- the looks on the cats' faces as they realized my death, when I realized I was dead, or seeing my lifeless body bob up and down in the stream- but suddenly I was sick to my stomach, and I had to get away from there.

I turned around swiftly and bolted through WindClan territory as fast as I could go. I was cut off though, by a cat that seemed to _see_ me. And when took a closer look, it was someone vaguely familiar.

Brindleface.

"Mother!" I gasped.

"Ashfur…" her voice trailed off sadly, and I knew exactly why. She was disappointed in me. She was ashamed of who I had become.

"Ashfur," she started again, "You've done very bad things. I don't know where it went wrong… I don't know why you became like this!"

I waited with a grimace for her to finish. "Well, I am who I am," I said finally when she didn't finish.

"We know you're a good cat at heart. You became confused, and frightened at some point," she meowed. "And you made some wrong turns. Revenge and unforgiveness lead you down a path of evil. But we forgive you… StarClan welcomes you."

That hit me by surprise. Although I never really thought about what would happen when I died, I never thought StarClan would generally take me in.

"No," I decided suddenly, which made Brindleface jump.

"My life went totally wrong… When everything crashed down on me, I felt betrayed by StarClan. I've never felt so alone!" I growled at her. "You could have sent somebody… anybody… you could have helped me! Squirrelflight came along, and I was almost happy again!"

The words echoed through my mind. "_I feel like StarClan has destined us to be together…"_

I gritted my teeth. "And then you ripped her away from me! Everything went downhill from there! I never did anything wrong to deserve that… But StarClan punished me _anyway_! If I was doomed to live a life of pain and agony, I should have never been born!" I snarled.

Her face dropped instantly. "Ashfur, don't say that… I'll always love you."

"No!" I roared, and sped in the opposite direction.

"Ashfur!" Brindleface called after me. "You'll always be accepted in StarClan! We'll always welcome you!" Her voice grew fainter as I ran farther away.

I don't know how long I ran, but when I stopped, I saw an endless chasm of shadows and darkness. The trees were tall and menacing, and I couldn't find the smallest trace of light. There weren't any stars either, just the faintest scent of cats hauntingly familiar.

My heart beat a little bit faster.

* * *

**And I'll end it off there. You can decide where you want him to end up, the Dark Forest or StarClan.**

**Sorry it's so short, I promise the next will be longer! Please review, and thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Gorsepaw

**Remember this little guy? **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors!**

* * *

GORSEPAW

They came so fast, and out of nowhere, too! We barely had time to react before they crashed through the bushes that lined our camp. There were so many; they just kept coming and coming. They _buried_ us.

We were all unprepared, of course. The first thing that hit me was the smell of TigerClan in the air. ShadowClan's rancid tang merged with RiverClan's pallid scent, it was still so unfamiliar.

Battle cries decorated the atmosphere, and the next thing I knew, a heavy weight bowled me over. The intruder wasted no time in pinning me down.

Feeling momentarily winded and shocked, I instinctively flung my back paws into the cat. It hissed fiercely, and swatted at my ear. Confusion clouded my buzzing head, and I couldn't do much at the moment but struggle under the cat's weight.

When I finally regained my mind, the cat suddenly drifted away. As I jumped to my feet, I realized that Deadfoot had hauled it off me. He was grappling with the warrior, and quickly sent it packing. Deadfoot sure didn't need four paws to win a battle!

The deputy turned to glare at the TigerClan cat as it ran away, then whipped his head to the skies and yowled viciously.

As I looked around, I saw the whole camp had erupted into battle. Tornear and Webfoot were fighting back to back, each taking on two TigerClan warriors at a time. I was amazed at how well they could fend off the intruders together; they weaved around each other as if they were a single, conjoined entity.

Tallstar slashed and growled at a cat- I couldn't remember the name- with white fur and big black paws. They seemed pretty evenly matched.

Even Ashfoot, whom was expecting kits, fought bravely with a dark gray RiverClan she-cat.

My heart rocketed against my chest, and adrenaline pulsed through my veins at the battles all around me. _Now it's my turn!_ I thought.

I flung myself into the nearest enemy. I unsheathed my claws and scraped them into its back, using as much pressure as I could muster. My victim screeched, and spun around quickly enough to fling me off. Landing on my side, I rolled over onto my paws and catapulted to the left when the cat charged me.

It seemed to falter for a second, so I took that time to jump onto its back. I used the tactic Onewhisker showed me, the one where you latch onto the other's back and claw the heck out of them.

I sunk one of my paws into its shoulder and the other on its chest. The TigerClan cat bucked and tried to shake me off, but I held tight. My back paws slashed its haunches furiously, until the cat fell backwards, thus squishing me.

Having the breath knocked out of me again, I had nothing to do but scrabble to get up and gasp for air.

I felt some one whisk to my side, and a bolt of fear swept through me knowing that an enemy had caught me while I was down.

But it was Onewhisker. He quickly bent forward and nudged my flank. "Stay on your paws, Gorsepaw," he meowed swiftly. These words immediately brought on a new strength; he would always say them as encouragement when we were training. Whenever I would fail at an attack, or miss a rabbit, it was always "stay on your paws, Gorsepaw" from Onewhisker and I would try again.

_I can't let Onewhisker down!_

As I jumped to my paws, I took in my surroundings again.

Onewhisker had run off to aid Deadfoot in a battle with three TigerClan warriors. They had cornered the deputy, and he tried with difficulty to take on all three of them.

Runningbrook was chasing off a lone TigerClan warrior, but it looked like it left a good couple scratches in her flank. She also ran with a limp, and broke off halfway through the chase to catch her breath.

Whitetail was shielding a heavily injured Webfoot from a cat twice her size. Despite her small frame, her quick movements allowed her to give jabs and swipes at the TigerClan cat in every direction. Barkface quickly flitted from his den over to Webfoot, carrying cobwebs.

I then heard a cry of distress and snapped my head in that direction. I saw my mother, Morningflower, get pinned down by two cats. She snarled as they ripped at her pelt.

I glided over as fast as my legs could take me, and gripped one of their scruff's with my fangs. It let out an alarmed screech and wrenched itself free. I lashed out my paw, only to have it swing in the air as the enemy quickly dodged it. I vaguely felt my mother's pelt brush mine as we fought side by side.

The TigerClan cat hissed and cuffed my ear. I answered with a blow to his stomach, which barely hindered him, if at all. The cat then sent a flurry of scratches all over my body.

Suddenly, a cry from one on the intruders caught my attention. They were retreating!

Well, that's what I thought before a fresh wave of TigerClan cats bounded into our camp. I was separated from my mother as they flooded the clearing.

Two cats approached me then, but they weren't of TigerClan. They were Tallstar and Mudclaw. Blood dripped from several open wounds on their flanks, and one of Mudclaw's eyes was closed. My stomach churned at the look of them, and then I realized I must look similar.

"Gorsepaw," Tallstar panted, "There are too many… to handle. Go to ThunderClan… ask Firestar… for assistance."

I nodded numbly, my legs trembling, and my body stinging and sore from the pain.

Yes, Firestar would surely help us. I will never forget how he and Graystripe alone journeyed far from their home in ThunderClan to help us back to our territory when we were chased out by ShadowClan. I was just a kit then, and since my mother was exhausted because she had recently given birth to me, Firestar was the one who carried me half the way.

I have always looked up to him and considered him a friend. He has always been generous and willing to cooperate with WindClan. It feels like we could never repay him.

"Okay," I said shakily, "Okay, I will. Wait for me."

No sooner did I spin around to take off, when I saw Tigerstar himself fighting with Onewhisker. Onewhisker was cruelly outnumbered, with Tigerstar and three others fighting against him.

Fear for my mentor made me turn around and charge at Tigerstar with all the strength I had left.

"No, don't! Gorsepaw!" I heard Mudclaw shout behind me.

I wasn't thinking about what I was doing then, only that I wanted Onewhisker to be safe from Tigerstar. I leaped forward and sunk my teeth into Tigerstar's striped foreleg, only to have a massive paw swipe me aside a second later. With both paws pinning me down, he glared down at me and I thought I saw his eyes flash for a second. He yowled loudly to all the fighting warriors.

One of his paws rested firmly on my belly while the other was on my neck.

"WindClan cats," Tigerstar announced, his deep voice ringing throughout the clearing. "You have brought this on yourself. If all of us were united, there would be no war between clans."

His warriors formed a wide circle around us; the WindClan warriors stared at Tigerstar from behind them in horror and shock. A sinking feeling prickled my fur. _He's separating me from them…_

I gazed desperately at Mudclaw and Tallstar, fear for my life pulsing through my blood. "Get Firest--" My voice was cut off as Tigerstar pressed hard on my throat.

Tallstar flashed a look to Mudclaw, who immediately scrambled out of camp.

Tigerstar watched with a wry smirk on his face. "Tell your precious Firestar," he jeered, "that the decision still stands. Meet me at sunhigh tomorrow at Fourtrees. I'm tired of waiting for you two to make up your mind."

Tallstar and Tigerstar glared at each other for a heartbeat. Tigerstar spoke again. "But, if for some mousebrained reason you two decide not to join… cats will die."

Without any warning, his muzzle clamped down on my neck. More fear and panic than I've ever felt exploded inside me, and I let it out in a single wail. The pressure and pain in my throat expanded and flooded my mind until I couldn't take it anymore.

I begged over and over for the pain to be done. To have one moment where something didn't hurt seemed like a miracle then. The screaming in my head dulled down into silence after what seemed like forever, and I suddenly realized that my eyes had been squeezed shut.

I opened them slowly, taking in the sight before me. I was in a small, unfamiliar clearing. Two cats with shining pelts stood before me cautiously.

"Who are you?" I asked, getting up instantly.

"We are cats of StarClan," they said at the exact same time. "We have come to guide your way."

My own shock nearly knocked me off my paws. "No, that can't be true! M-my mother said I would go to StarClan when I have serviced my Clan for many, many moons. I… I haven't even finished my training yet!" I wailed desperately.

"You have serviced your clan greatly already," one of them meowed.

"The past cannot be changed," murmured the other.

I blinked slowly, letting it all register in. "Tigerstar killed me… didn't he?" I asked at last. They nodded in perfect synch. He killed me in front of my own clan.

What had I ever done to Tigerstar? What could I have done to make him want to kill me in such a way? Was it because I was the weakest in WindClan? Was it because I was the only apprentice?

A large ball formed in my throat, and I had to bite down on my bottom lip in order to suppress a mournful caterwaul.

What right did he have? What right did Tigerstar have to take my life away just like that? I'm still young… I had my whole life ahead of me. I'll never grow up, or become a warrior, or even train my own apprentice.

I had to learn to let all of that go.

"All right… I will go to StarClan…" I said, trying to sound my bravest. The two strange cats nodded in approval, and with a whisk of their tails, started along the way.

~X~O~X~

I watched proudly as WindClan defied TigerClan, and united with Firestar. It turns out, Tigerstar was killed by a cat no one suspected, a non-forest cat named Scourge.

He never came to join us in StarClan.

As the moons dwindled past, more and more of my clan mates joined me; Deadfoot, Runningbrook, and even my mother…

When the clans journeyed from their home, and Tallstar announced Onewhisker to be his new successor, I actually leapt for joy. It was the happiest moment of my afterlife.

But Onewhisker was in trouble. Mudclaw opposed him in jealousy. StarClan was deeply troubled about this war between WindClan, but Onewhisker was the rightful leader in my eyes. We eventually struck Mudclaw down though. I don't think he arrived in StarClan, either…

But after Onewhisker received his nine lives, he was still distressed.

One particular night, Onestar was sitting alone in front of the lake, watching the water ripple lightly in the breeze.

"StarClan," he said quietly, "I need your help." He was silent for a while longer, and then lifted his head backwards to stare at the sky.

"I still want to be friends with Firestar… but I can't if it makes WindClan look weak to the other clans, I'm not sure I can," he said a bit louder. He dropped his gaze to his paws sadly, and sighed.

"I can't let WindClan go through the ridicule of the other clans again. Not after everything that happened to us… not after everything that happened to _me_…" He angrily tore out stalks of grass with his claws.

His tone worried me, and I longed to help him like he helped me in my apprentice days. I slowly walked beside him, my paws barely skimming the earth. His eyes immediately flicked over to me.

I wondered how strange I must look to him, with stars lining my pelt and frost emanating from my paws.

"Gorsepaw?" he breathed, his eyes stretching wide.

I mulled my words over carefully, and just decided to leave him with a single sentence that I knew would help him through anything: "Stay on your paws, Onestar."

The recognition of the saying sparkled in his eyes, and he managed a small smile. I grinned back, and padded back to StarClan so that I could continue to watch over my clan, and Onestar, for many, many more moons.

* * *

**I'm not sure this came out exactly as I wanted it to... But anyways, thanks for reading and please REVIEW! Authors run on reviews! It makes them all fuzzy inside!**


	5. Yellowfang

**Are you surprised that I uploaded another chapter? So am I! I really don't have any excuse for not updating, other then I am an easily distracted, forgetful person. I actually started the beginning of this one a couple months ago and only just finished it now. **

**So, to anyone who still remembers of this story's existance: I dedicate this chapter to you. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors. **

* * *

YELLOWFANG

"Where are Halftail and Patchpelt?"

"They're not with me…"

"They must still be in camp!"

"Where's Bramblekit? He was behind me when I was climbing the ravine!"

A fire blazed through the forest; Fireheart had woken us all up warning us to leave camp. ThunderClan was in hysterics.

The last of the cats were scrambling up the ravine, their fur ruffled and their jaws parted with shock.

The queens struggled to round up their kits, apprentices urged on some of the elders, and more of the stronger warriors stayed behind to assist those who were having trouble keeping up.

I swiveled my head around, looking for Bluestar, and wondering if she was already ahead of the others. I spotted her hunched over next to Frostfur. The dull look in her eyes made my stomach knot with a terrible sense of foreboding.

Longtail obstructed my view of her as he skittered past me with a kit dangling in his jaws. Mousefur followed him more slowly, more cautiously, also carrying a kit.

I turned my attention back to Fireheart. His green eyes flashed around the scenery, then to the cats in front of him. "I'll find them. It's too dangerous for you to stay here any longer." He paused for a heartbeat, "Whitestorm and Darkstripe, make sure the rest of the Clan make it to the river."

Sandstorm was beside him in a second, staring at him desperately. "You can't go back down there!" she objected.

Fireheart looked like he had no intention of arguing. "I have to," he answered simply.

"I'm coming too," she immediately offered.

Whitestorm shot them a look of protest. "No, we are short of warriors already! We need you to help get the Clan to the river!"

Fireheart looked from the white warrior back to Sandstorm, nodding.

"Then I'll come!" came a voice.

I felt my pelt prickle at Cinderpelt's voice. My apprentice limped forward to stand directly in front of Fireheart. His determined face instantly dropped into a look of trepidation.

"I'm no warrior…" she went on, seeming to try and persuade him into thinking it was a good idea. "I'd be no use anyway if we met an enemy patrol."

_No, mousebrain!_ I thought instantly.

"No way!" Fireheart blurted at once, the opposition clear in his eyes.

I knew that look. It was the same one he gave me when I told him that Cinderpelt would never be a warrior. It was the same expression he tried to conceal when visiting her in my den.

I quickly rushed forward to shove her aside, and turned to her as she glanced at me in surprise. "I may be old, but I'm steadier on my paws than you. The Clan will need your healing skills. I'll go with Fireheart, you stay with the Clan."

Cinderpelt was about to deny this, but Fireheart quickly spat, "There's no time to argue!" He glared at the small gray she-cat with a stern expression which easily translated as: _Listen to me this time. _

Cinderpelt gazed back with slight pleading, and his eyes narrowed, dauntingly grave. I knew the meaning to that, too:

…_Unlike that time you didn't._

I knew it was a cruel comeback, and Fireheart knew it, too. But we had limited time, and he needed to quickly convince Cinderpelt to stay.

"Yellowfang, come with me," Fireheart said quietly, suddenly turning away and breaking contact from Cinderpelt's eyes. "The rest of you, head for the river."

My ears pricked at the use of my name, and I rotated around to follow Fireheart back down the ravine. I quickly flashed one look back at my apprentice as I left, and her dejected face lingered in my thoughts all the way back to camp.

I quickly shook my head to get rid of the image, and focused on the sight of the smoke that was engulfing the camp. Breathing it in was horrible; I wasn't entirely sure how long my old lungs could keep up.

Once we rushed through the entrance of the camp, Fireheart made a beeline for the fallen tree that was the elder's den—and _StarClan_ was it hot!

The fire was just on the other side of the den. The sound of popping and crackling bark filled my ears as the flames swallowed the far end of the trunk.

Getting nearer, Fireheart seemed to go rigid, and draw back in shock at something in front of him. At a closer look, I saw Halftail slumped over, with Patchpelt slouched awkwardly next to him, with his maw clenching Halftail's neck, like he had intended to help him out of camp.

However, Halftail was a big cat, and Patchpelt was a lot smaller, so he must have been struggling tremendously in order to faint on the spot like that.

I rushed over and grasped Halftail's scruff, separating him from the other elder's bite as I did so, and began to heave his body away from the den. His brown pelt was radiating heat. At this point I was doubtful on whether or not he would remain alive, what with him being so close to the fire.

Wondering why Fireheart wasn't springing to the rescue to aid me, I glanced up to see him still standing there, dazed. _Stupid furball_, I thought in frustration.

"Don't just stand there. Help me get them out of here," I growled to him, tugging Halftail's limp form another couple inches.

Fireheart blinked and immediately flung himself at Patchpelt; latching on to his fur, and yanking him out of the den with more speed and energy than me.

Like I said, Halftail was a big cat. And that along with the fact that I'm practically an elder myself, and that my thick, gray fur was trapping the heat into me and winding me, didn't add up to very good results.

I had to pause to cough a couple times; the smoky air was unbearable. Every breath I took was like gulping down a thorn bush, and feeling each separate thorn slice down my throat. It didn't help that I was panting from all of the work, either.

So by the time I made it to the gorse tunnel, Fireheart was halfway up the ravine, dragging Patchpelt with him.

Summoning as much energy as I could muster, I pulled Halftail with me through the gorse tunnel. I felt the prickly spines hook on to my fur, and snaring small clumps of it as I struggled past.

Once I finally made my way out of it, my poor aching paws were throbbing, and the muscles in my neck were sore from the extra fur I carried. Really, the elder was a dead weight in my jaws.

I looked around, trying to spot Fireheart, and tasting Halftail's warm fur in my mouth. I looked upwards to see him at the top of the ravine, Patchpelt lying on his side next to him.

He must have seen desperation in my eyes, because he crouched low, looking ready to jump down to help me.

However, a sound seemed to distract him. He turned his eyes to the right with a dawning look of horror, and sprung away. I tried to follow him with my eyes. His orange pelt seemed to disappear behind the thick, billowing clouds of smoke, and I had to remind myself that Halftail needed help.

I sighed heavily. I knew it wasn't good for my lungs, but I did it anyway. With my muscles once again shrieking in protest, I gave another yank on the brown elder. His haunch bumped awkwardly against the ground, making pulling him more difficult.

"Halftail," I croaked, gently pawing his shoulder.

The elder didn't respond at all. I bent over and licked his throat, trying to simulate breathing. After a while of this, I glanced at his form and my suspicions were made clear—his flank wasn't moving at all. I wonder when he stopped breathing… I wonder when the smoke became too much for him…

I began feeling suddenly discouraged. Reaching down to clasp his neck with my teeth, I wrenched backwards, trying to drag him once more when a crack in the air made me stop.

Through the smoggy sky, I could see a flaming tree tumbling down the ravine, and crash noisily not a few feet from where I stood, and effectively scaring me out of my fur. Quickly, I stumbled backwards, Halftail's lifeless body twitching in my jaws.

A tree had fallen through the entrance of the camp. Dread pooled in the bottom of my stomach like a deadly poison when I realized that I could not make it over or around the tree.

I was trapped in the camp.

I dropped my grip on Halftail. "Fireheart!" I tried to call, but my raspy voice seemed weak in comparison to the roaring flames.

I knew exactly what was going to happen. I was going to faint in the middle of camp, and the fire was going to catch on my gray pelt. And I would burn until I was nothing but ashes, along with the rest of the camp, and Halftail's lifeless body next to me.

"No," I wheezed aloud, trying to dismiss the idea. I turned back, about to find what shelter I could in the camp, when I thought about Halftail still lying in front of the gorse tunnel. I couldn't leave him there to be eaten by the fire.

I yanked his body across the camp, looking to see that the elder's den was burning completely now. A new feeling of helplessness washed over me at the sight.

The apprentice's tree stump would be burned in no time. The branches of the warrior's den would be eaten away, aswell. The only place I could go to for protection is my den, in the out cove of the rock.

Hauling Halftail the rest of the way to the medicine cat den was utterly exhausting. My stinging paws struggled to work against his weight. My neck felt stiff and my jaws were tired of keeping their firm hold on Halftail's scruff.

The smoke was so thick I could barely see anything, and it burned my weary eyes to the point watering. My breathing condition was upgraded from swallowing a thorn bush, to StarClan warrior clawing the living daylights out of my throat and lungs.

I finally reached my den, half-blinded and without much energy left, my jaws went limp and Halftail plopped down in the fern tunnel. I couldn't carry him any longer.

Briefly, I touched his shoulder with my nose, saying a quick and apologetic farewell to him, and crawled into the opening of the rock. The moment I reached the far end of the small opening, I collapsed.

I was feeling light headed from breathing in the much smoke. I tried to make my breaths as light and short as possible in fear that I would soon faint from the deadly stuff. My throat was positively aching for water, to feel the cool liquid running down my burning throat…

I faintly heard roaring and crackling on the outside of the rock; I imagined the flames licking greedily at the entrance, and immediately I felt a twinge of uneasiness as the fire was coming so close to Halftail's body.

My thick fur fluffed up, uncomfortable at the heavy heat trapped in my stuffy rock den. I felt like I was being baked alive.

In an attempt to cool myself down, I twisted my head backwards and licked at my fur. My pelt was sticky in some places, and spiked completely bone-dry in other places. And the taste of my singed fur was foul against my dry tongue. I continued lapping at my sides for another moment, then with a huff, decided not to waste the energy.

_This is my punishment_, I thought suddenly, laying my head back on my paws. _StarClan is punishing me for having Brokentail_.

I can still remember when I had given birth to him. His sisters died, and he was the only survivor. And even as a kit, even as a newborn kit nestled in the fur on my stomach, he leered in such a way that made my fur stand on end. If only I knew what he was capable of then…

Then another image popped into my head. One of Fireheart.

If only my son could've been him. So brave, and loyal, and compassionate… He has such a noble heart for such a young cat.

But StarClan wouldn't grant me such a favor to let some cat like Fireheart be my son. I didn't deserve it; I broke the warrior code by loving Raggedstar and having kits as a Medicine Cat. And now I'm finally being fully punished for it.

I felt a familiar sense of guilt nagging in the back of my mind.

Seeing Brokentail kill kits and blame them on me, telling the Clan that I was responsible, exiling me, learning that he killed Raggedstar, the cat I loved and his father. Blinding him with my own claws. Killing him by tricking him into eating death berries. His own mother, killing her son.

The long, never ending pit of guilt came rushing back to me, and instead of pushing it back like I used to do, I let it consume me. Brokentail caused so much despair and pain in all of the Clans. And I was responsible.

_I'm finally going to die here._

Images of cats I've come to love flashed through my mind. _Fireheart… Cinderpelt… Bluestar… Graystripe… Cloudpaw… the queens in the nursery… the tireless warriors that defended the clan… the elders with their keen knowledge…_

Those were my clan mates. Those were the cats that adopted me into their Clan, and trusted me as their Medicine Cat.

I was born and raised in ShadowClan for most of my life.

But my heart will always remain in ThunderClan.

And as I thought of this, I was only vaguely aware of the sound of falling rain outside of my den.

~X~O~X~

"…ellowfang…"

I vainly tried to focus my eyes around my den. It was dark, and my heavy eyes had given up trying to see around it a long time ago. I was mystified that I was even still breathing.

"Yellowfang?"

That could only be one cat!

As quick as I could manage, I meowed out an answer to Fireheart's call.

"Yellowfang!" Fireheart repeated, rushing into my den from the entrance.

I was feeling so week. I tried to look up at him, and hold his gaze. His green eyes sparkled with worry in the gloom.

"Fireheart, I'm glad it's you who came," I wheezed.

He crouched lower, nuzzling my flank affectionately. "I shouldn't have left you here. I'm so sorry…"

I tried to change the subject. "Did you save Patchpelt?"

Fireheart sighed, shaking his head slowly, "He breathed in too much smoke."

_So this was all in vain, then…?_

"Halftail, too." At the mention of his name, my jaw started to ache.

_All in vain_, I repeated. Too tired to strain to look up at him, I let my head fall…

"But we saved Goldenflower's kit!" Fireheart suddenly barked, trying to relieve the heavy feeling of hopelessness.

"Which one?" I fought the buzzing in my head to ask.

"…Bramblekit," he said hesitantly.

The one that looked like Tigerclaw. I let my eyes close for a minute, feeling the sudden weakness and exhaustion pulse throughout my body, threatening to pull me under a sleep I would never wake up from.

"You're a brave warrior, Fireheart," I rasped, mustering enough strength to look up at his face. "I could not be prouder of you if you were my own son. And StarClan knows how many times I have wished that you were, instead of _Brokentail_." Saying my kit's name, the only kit that survived, and the kit that I killed, was like claws to my heart.

Fireheart flinched as I said this, but more so at the sound my voice made as I said his name, rather than the actual secret itself. This confused me. His green eyes gave away nothing but concern as he reached forward again to lick my ears.

"I killed him. I poisoned him. I wanted him to die!" I blurted to Fireheart, wanting him to know the terrible secret that hung over me like a curse. I paused as a rousing fit of coughs and hacking interrupted me.

"Hush. Save your strength," Fireheart encouraged. "Let me fetch you some water."

I shook my head, already knowing what awaited me. StarClan's punishment.

"Water's no use to me now," I tried to tell him in a weak, scratchy voice. "I want to tell you everything before I—"

"You're not going to die!" Fireheart shouted sternly, digging his claws into the ground. "Tell me what I can do to help you."

"Don't waste your time," I snapped. "I'm going to die whatever you do, but I'm not afraid. Just listen to me." If he'd shut up, then I could tell him everything.

Fireheart snapped his mouth shut, but his eyes still showed his sorrow and pleading.

I continued on, "I wish you'd been my son, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson."

Fireheart's eyes flashed. "What did you need to learn?" he argued, his orange fur fluffing up. "You are as wise as Bluestar herself."

"I killed my own son," I replied, the guilt once again flooding back.

"He deserved it!" Fireheart shot back.

I shook my head again simply. "But I was his mother. StarClan may judge me how they will," I breathed. "I am ready."

Fireheart's eyes scrunched up for a minute, and then as if unable to stare at me any longer, he ducked his head, and began licking my singed pelt again.

"Fireheart?" I murmured after a pause.

"…Yes?"

I breathed a slow sigh, feeling the exhaustion pull at me again, powerfully. "Thank you for bringing me to ThunderClan. Tell Bluestar I have always been grateful for the home she gave me. This is a good place to die."

My home in ThunderClan.

"I only regret that I will miss watching you become what StarClan has destined you to be." My words slightly choked off in the end, and my eyes finally closed, letting the weariness take me.

"Yellowfang! _Don't die_!" I heard Fireheart shout.

I could feel myself slipping away, but not painfully.

"Don't be afraid of StarClan, they will understand about Brokentail. You will be honored by our warrior ancestors for your loyalty to your Clanmates and for… your endless... courage…"

Fireheart's voice drifted into nothing more than an echo in the back of my mind. Then all was quite.

I opened my eyes, feeling restored of energy. Every breath I took felt clean and refreshing. My muscles no longer throbbed with pain.

I glanced over at Fireheart, who was hunched over with grief in front of my body.

Then I noticed something by the den entrance. I spun my head to see what it was.

Spottedleaf!

The tortoiseshell she-cat gracefully stepped towards me, and I held my breath, anxious at what she would say.

"Yellowfang," she addressed me. Her voice was calm and soothing. "Welcome to StarClan."

I felt my eyes stretch wide at this, and I graciously dipped my head to the former ThunderClan medicine cat. I exhaled slowly, feeling the worry and grief and guilt pour out of my breath, cleansing my soul.

I turned my eyes to Fireheart's still hunched over form, wishing desperately to tell him the good news. And as I did so, Spottedleaf followed my gaze. She delicately padded toward him, brushing her pelt lightly against his. "She will be safe with us," she mewed softly to him, making his head snap up and gaze wonderingly across the den. Then she trotted to the den entrance, beckoning to me with a kind expression to follow her.

Happily complying, I trotted up to her, brushing against Fireheart as I walked past him.

* * *

**I'm still going to continue this story; I'm thinking of doing a bad guy next. Or maybe someone who died of sickeness. Hm... **

**I'd like to thank my reviewers for the feedback and constructive criticism.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a review on your way out~ :D**


End file.
